Sunset
by natat
Summary: Sequel to The Moons Reflection. Alexis, after leaving the Society of Light, is in doubt about what she did while in the Society so Chazz and atticus lend a helping hand. Slight BastionAlexis.


Authors note: It was going to happen sooner or later, the sequel to the fic 'The Moons Reflection', following the request made on my first fic. This BastionAlexis series, however, won't be ending at a trinity though, and I have lots of fics coming up as well. I've created a Livejournal page and will update it with what's coming (Got the idea from Yokai Summoner). For anyone who's interested, the links on my profile.

Other Note: Takes place after Alexis is freed from the Society.

**Disclaimer: I, Natat, do not own Yugioh GX or it's characters.**

**Sunset.**

Alexis sat on the edge of the cliff, looking down onto two figures who appeared to be talking. One of the figures was her brother, Atticus, while the other was Jaden Yuki.

"Look Jaden, you've got to do something, you brought Lexi and Chazz back. Surely this can't be a problem."

"If I can defeat Sartorious, the entire Society will fall apart. He will return if that happens."

"This isn't something that can wait Jaden, Alexis needs Bastion to return. He won't come back, I think Sartorious has increased his hold on him. He's not reacting to anyone!"

At this point Alexis turned and left, thinking to herself.

_Why did I have to join that… thing in the first place. Because of me, Bastion… it's not even like he's found somewhere right for him. Atty's right, he doesn't seem to respond to everyone._

Alexis' chain of thought was interrupted as she walked into Chazz.

"Hey! Watch where you're… oh Alexis!" he stopped himself, regaining his composure.

"Oh sorry, my mind was elsewhere."

"Yeah, I don't blame you, to be honest," when Alexis looked surprised, he continued, "Remember, I was in the Society as well, in fact I was first, therefore I was responsible for a lot of the students joining in the first place, including you. When Jaden freed me from the Society, I saw for the first time what I had caused and knew that It was my fault that the school was in chaos. Look at our group. One year, and we're all fighting our own battle. Jaden has the school to save again, I have to correct my mistake and both you and Syrus have lost someone close to you. I may not be able to tell exactly how it feels, but I do know it's not a struggle to be taken lightly."

Chazz paused, anticipating a response. After a minute of silence, he began to speak again.

"Look, blaming yourself, while it may seem to be the only thing to do at this moment in time, isn't going to get anyone anywhere. If Jaden's not going to help, we'll do it together. And Atty too."

Finally, Alexis spoke, "You… too?"

"Of course, "Chazz said, laughing slightly, "I've changed since the err…," he hesitated slightly, "love duel, if you want to call it that. I'm not one for breaking a perfectly good relationship, I'd rather help out wherever I can."

Alexis managed a small smile.

"Thanks Chazz."

The next day, Alexis found herself in a three way duel against Bastion with Atticus at her side. Bastion's field contained his signature Water Dragon card and 1 facedown, with his life points on 1400. Alexis' field was empty with the exception of her Cyber Angel Dekini and Atticus had a Panther Warrior and a sheep token on their field. Their life points were 1000 each.

However, during the duel, Bastion's resolve had been faltering due to his uncertainty that came with the light, knowing that thing hadn't really improved for him while he was in the society. This had hampered his during the duel and had resulted in Alexis taking control of his Fire Dragon, though Alexis distraction had prevented her from using it to full effect, leaving it vulnerable to it's water counterpart. The duel had now reached Atticus turn.

"I activate my spell card, Fate's Guidance, which will allow me to attack you directly!"

Bastion looked at the card, then turned to his own facedown, Magic Cylinder, which could take Atticus out before play would pass to him, but something stopped him.

_This is your chance Bastion, throw this duel and be free. Sartorious isn't some great power, at least, not for what's right. You abandoned everything once Lex left and didn't stop to question why. The two people in front of you are the people you should trust._

_In joining, you betrayed them both._

"No," Bastion said to himself, before shouting, "I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN!"

As he shouted this, the Panther Warrior's sword came into contact with Bastion, reducing his life points to zero. Bastion fell to the ground due to the force from the attack.

Alexis rushed towards Bastion, extending her hand "Are you alright?"

Bastion took her hand and got up, "I am now, you managed to stop me."

Bastion quickly pulled her into a hug, "I missed the old ways too much."

Alexis laughed and replied, "At least now, we should have to become the victims of our own insecurities, otherwise, we'll end up dragging each other into the same mess again."

Atticus interrupted, "As much as I enjoy seeing you reunite like this, I think we should see how Chazz is doing."

As they headed outside, the saw a crowd of students, none of which where wearing the White uniforms, in the centre was Chazz, who had just defeated a student in white.

"And that's all of you," he shouted triumphantly, "I think I've got enough medals for today… hey Lex! Atty! You did it!"

Atticus ran over to Chazz, "I see you succeeded as well."

"But of course," he replied, "You'd have to be pretty foolish to challenge the Chazz."

"I'd have to agree!" Atticus laughed, handing over some medals to Chazz, "I think I've had enough for now, time to relax, I'll leave the rest to you."

Bastion and Alexis followed suit.

"I'll step down as well, I need to move everything back to Ra Yellow anyway."

"I think I've got more important things to worry about, I'll beat you next time though."

Chazz laughed, "I'll look forward to the next duel we have, all of you."

The other three left, wishing Chazz luck as Atticus went to find Jaden, leaving Alexis and Bastion returning to the Ra Yellow dorm. For a while they were silent, just being able to acknowledge that it was all over.

Alexis turned to Bastion, "I guess it won't be long till something else comes along."

"True, but when it does, we'll be ready."

**End of Story.**

The usual, reviews are appreciated, I'll update something when I can.


End file.
